TeamKennyAlways
Welcome to The Other Walking Dead Forum wiki! About the OTWDF The Other Walking Dead Forum is a fan community primarily based around Telltale's Games. Category:Browse TeamKennyAlways, commonly known as TKA or Kenny, is a member and an admin on the OTWDF. He was around in the pre-Ben Paul era. He is active everyday and often talks about his failing love life (as he has a on going crush on one of his teachers that has lasted two years), amongst other things. He contributes to many discussions, namely TWD ones, as he holds a strong dislike towards TFTBL And GOT. He has one of the highest post counts on the forum, others being Bioshock Infinite WD and IWMT (Admin). His crush on his science teacher earned him his most recent custom title of 'Love blinded me with science' which he gave himself. Personality As his name suggests, he is a very big fan of Kenny (from Telltale's The Walking Dead) and has gone as far as to side with his favourite character on almost every choice and defends him constantly in discussions. He likes to consider that he has a big presence on the forum, as he is one of the most active members, post wise and activity wise, as well as being an admin. He is quite friendly and approachable, and tries to befriend most members, but can take things too far and sometimes gets angry and mouths off at others. He hasn't had any outbursts as of late. He was once known for being often confused and never got people's jokes, and ended up ruining their jokes because of this. Due to a thread, known as TPAU to members of the huddle, he has become a lot more sexual, as he was somewhat innocent before hand. He now makes many sexual jokes, some involving other members. Nevertheless, he has somewhat matured over time, if you compare what he is like now to when he first started. He likes to write fan fictions, most of them being about TWD, and currently has an on going fan fic about Season 4 of TWD, and is writing it along with his co-writer, Drexbann15, who is not a member of the forum. He is one of the most reclusive members, and has not revealed much about himself IRL, aside from his voice that he has only described, stating that it is like a 'squeaker' voice from COD. He is rather ashamed of it and refuses to speak on a mic when playing online games with other members. Relationships Campman TKA never held much of a grudge against Campman. He managed to get mod privileges and tried to talk Campman out of banning several members, namely IWMT and Brotato. He tried to see the good in him, and even stayed after everyone evacuated the forum. Their last conversation with each other was about what would become of the forum now that the majority of members were gone. Harp TKA first met Harp on the Telltale forum. Harp was responsible for TKA getting the nickname 'TKA' and refererred to him as said nickname in their first encounter. TKA wasn't too fond of Harp, due to his opinion of Kenny being the complete opposites to TKA's and the fact that he constantly tried to convince him that Kenny had died in S1 Ep5. TKA eventually warmed up to Harp on the OTWDF, and agreed with him on several occasions. They are now on very good terms with each other. History Appearances